


The Long Weekend

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just thought you would lounge around the house and maybe catch a few z’s. The brothers, of course, always manage to rope you into something far more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> **prompts** :  
> 

“Hmm.”

“mm?”

“Mmhm.”

Great conversation. You idly played with Sans’s hand while lying on his chest, listening to the familiar rush of magic deep within his bones. Days like this were your favorite. Lazy time spent at the skelebros’s house, zero responsibility and zero interest in anything but relaxation. As stressful as your week was, you deserved to have a little time to yourself to unwind with both of your boyfriends.

Papyrus said he was going to hang out with Undyne until later tonight, so you and Sans were lounging around in bed.

Sans had been dozing off and on for the past two hours and you had fun bringing him back to reality with gentle kisses along his cheekbones whenever he started snoring. He didn’t mind. He would just crack an eye open and grin at you, then return the favor wholeheartedly until the cozy atmosphere caught up with him. Half-hearted smooches turned into another round of naptime, an afternoon siesta that you were happy to experience with him.

“hey.”

“’Sup?”

“you unlock the door for papyrus?”

“I don’t think so.”

He reached over to grab his phone. It buzzed against the nightstand as soon as his hand touched it.

“hey, bro.”

“SANS I AM STANDING OUTSIDE AND I AM ABOUT TO FALL OVER FROM EXHAUSTION PLEASE HURRY AND OPEN IT FOR ME!!! MY BONES ARE ACHING!!! THERE IS THIS STRAY DOG WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME ALL AFTERNOON AND HE IS–! OH GOD, HE IS COMING THIS WAY! HELP!!!”

You’d never seen your boyfriend get up so fast before. He shot up out of bed, leaving the warmth of your body and covers, and rushed to the end of the hall where he’d kicked off his shoes.

Sans always left his sneakers and slippers right outside his door just to drive you and his brother crazy. You couldn’t remember how many times that you’d nearly tripped over them when rushing to his room to grab something. He said it was just more convenient than keeping them at the door, but you knew he did it partly because he liked to irritate his brother. Siblings were like that.

He slipped them on and made a move forward toward the stairs.

And promptly went crashing down.

“SANS!” you cried. You were going to have a heart attack if anything happened to him. He was always quick on his feet when he had to be and avoided all sorts of injuries, but that sounded so damn bad.

In a flurry, you darted straight to the top of the stairs and peered down at him.

“ow…shit. what the hell is this?” Sans looked up at you with brown and white muck dripping down his cheeks and forehead. Slipping down past his eyesockets. He lifted a hand to swipe some of it away, rubbing it between his fingers and bringing it to his mouth.

You gaped. At the bottom of the stairs was an inflatable kiddie pool. Sans had landed right into it. Spilling out the sides was the mysterious substance that he’d been doused with. So it looked like they filled it up with…was that…

“…pudding?”

“NYEH HEH HEH!!! WHAT A PERFECT JAPE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He leapt from the nearby closet, Undyne tumbling out after him. “SCORE ONE FOR ME! YOU STOOD NO CHANCE!”

You couldn’t stop laughing. It was funny. It was _hilarious_.

Earlier this morning, Sans had replaced the tomato sauce that Papyrus bought with salsa, so he spread the entire jar of it in his steaming pot full of freshly cooked spaghetti. It wasn’t until he took a bite that he realized what he’d done and cursed up and down the house for the ruined meal.

So this was his rebuttal to Sans’s joke, and fuck, it was wonderful. All it took was a little bit of coordination and he managed to catch his brother off guard. Which, admittedly, was pretty impressive. Sans was a difficult person to play pranks on because he had such an uncanny eye for danger.

“heh…heh heh heh. wow.”

“I SEE YOU LIKE MY EFFORTS! I HAVE TO ADMIT, IT TOOK SOME COORDINATION. BUT WE ARE AN IMPECCABLE TEAM!”

Papyrus and Undyne high-fived. The force of it was so great that it created a shockwave that popped the kiddie pool with a sharp _BANG!_ No one was laughing once Sans rolled out onto the hardwood floors and the giant pile of pudding just spread out everywhere with a sickening squelch. Flecks of it coated the walls and seeped into the floorboards, your boyfriend struggling to keep himself in a sitting position without skating around on it.

“NOOOOOO!” Papyrus HATED messes like this, it was his worst nightmare! You could see that he was about to grab the bucket and mop from the sink any second now and get rid of every last spot he could find. Ants in the house were really, really unpleasant, especially since the Spilled Hummingbird Feeder Incident…

Undyne’s eye narrowed. “NNNNGAAAHHHH! DAMN it! I knew we should’ve bought the reinforced one that could hold more than just a few liters!!!”

You made your way down the stairs. Sans was covered in pudding. His face was red. You really weren’t sure if he was genuinely tickled or infuriated at this point, but you decided to smooth things over anyway. You dropped down to your knees, placed both hands on his dirty cheekbones, and kissed a small patch of it that landed on his cheekbone. When you pulled away, you licked away all the remnants from your lips, grinning at the starry expression on his face.

Papyrus gasped, scandalized. “WAIT!!! THAT’S NOT FAIR??? I DID NOT THINK THAT PUDDING COULD BE A COOL AND SEXY THING?”

“That’s HILARIOUS.” Undyne cackled. “You LOST this round, Papyrus! She’s not hanging over YOU like that!”

You decided that you would at least help Sans get cleaned up. As gross as he was in general, with his trash tornado in his room manifesting every month and you begging him to take it down, you weren’t going to let him get away with sitting in dried pudding all day.

Ambling over to the kitchen, you bent down to open the cupboard under the sink.

And promptly got a pie in the face.

“PFFFTHAHAHAHA! SHE FELL FOR IT, OH MY GOD!!!!”

You blinked away the whipped cream and silently screamed. It was. Pretty much all whipped cream and barely any lemon, but it was still totally unpleasant. You spit out whatever managed to worm its way into your parted mouth and brought your palms up to scrub away all of it from your cheeks and temple. Ugh, you were going to need a shower now! And you would have to change out of your pajamas!

“W-what did _I_ do?” you finally squawked.

“NOTHING! That’s what makes it a PRANK!” Undyne sneered. “You guys better be READY, Papyrus has a whole BUNCH of them planned!”

“What, you were helping him with it?!”

“A LITTLE BIT, BUT IT WAS MOSTLY ME!!!” He beamed, hands on his hips. “TODAY IS THE OFFICIAL START OF PRANK DAY. AND YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CAUGHT OFF GUARD, WHICH GIVES ME THE HEADSTART THAT WILL ENSURE MY VICTORY! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“prank day, huh. welp.” Sans stumbled over to where you were to brush off the bits and pieces of crust that flaked your lower lip. “you got yourself a challenge, bro. hope yer ready for it.”

You didn’t agree to this at all! This was going to be a shitstorm!

But Papyrus merely stuck his hand out for a friendly handshake. Beaming, like he really thought that he was going to get far in this thing without a scratch on him.

As soon as their hands touched, Sans’s eyesockets went black and his whole body shook with tremors. What the hell?! Papyrus laughed with glee and stepped back, showing a small piece of metal in his hand.

“NICE TRY, BROTHER, BUT I KNOW ALL OF YOUR SECRETS AND TRICKS! ALPHYS HELPED ME MAKE THIS NEATO THING THAT SENDS ALL OF YOUR SHOCKS RIGHT BACK TO YOU!”

Oh, shit. So Sans tried to use the buzzer trick and got schooled. You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this point, that was two victories in a row. Given how passionate Sans was about this sort of thing, that was a major blow to his ego. Love for Papyrus or not, this was the start of a very dirty and overwhelming day of pranks to regain his dignity.

“Ugh, I’m taking a shower.”

“wait for me.”

The both of you searched the shower top to bottom. Making sure the soap wasn’t tampered with. Sniffing the bottles of shampoo and conditioner to be sure it wasn’t replaced with anything gross like mayo. There were fresh towels hung up on the rack and no thin, clear wires hanging anywhere for you to trip and dump something on your head.

“he must’ve planned we’d come in here. there’s gotta be somethin’.”

“Turn on the water before we get in.” You shivered, having already stripped everything off so you could do wash later.

Sans did as you asked. It was warm and heavenly. So far, so good. The both of you scrambled inside and struggled to clean yourselves as fast as possible.

“we need a plan,” Sans thought aloud, letting you scrub the top of his skull with his favorite body wash. It was vanilla scented and something you couldn’t get enough of. He used it specifically because you liked to cuddle with him and bury your face in his clothes. “he’s got the upper hand, sure, but we’re a good team, you n’ me.”

You hummed and grabbed the showerhead to rinse him off. “Just don’t get too over the top, okay?”

“ok, fine.” He sighed and gestured for you to reach a spot you missed near his sternum. “anyway, let’s get outta here. we need somewhere private to regroup.”

You cut the water off and hummed, glad that you were squeaky clean. You and Sans went to grab a towel on the back of the door – and realized they were gone.

“whoa, what?”

“Um…Sans?” You glanced around the bathroom. “Where are our clothes?”

“shit…”

The entire place had been cleaned out. No dirty laundry that you shed before you went in. No more clean, fluffy towels for you to wrap around your slick body. You started to panic, wondering just what this meant, when you heard voices downstairs.

“Oh! Yes, Frisk said they wanted to stop by after all and see Sans before they went back to school. I took them out for lunch after their doctor’s appointment.”

FUCK!

Toriel was here! With her kid! You and Sans swung the door open and darted out into the hallway, both of you trying to get into his room. But the more you wiggled the handle, the harder it stuck. It looked like someone had slapped a combination lock on the outside??? What the HELL? You looked at him in exasperation as you heard the stairs creak.

“gimme a minute.”

“Sans it could be anything! We need to get back into the bathroom!”

You were going to make a break for it, but hesitated at the last minute. Frozen, wondering what you should do, second-guessing yourself and knowing that you shouldn’t abandon your skele. 

Another long groan from the steps. They were getting closer. You were going to be responsible for permanently scarring Frisk! Toriel would never let you babysit again (which was actually not something you would complain about normally, but that came with the added realization that you lost her trust! And that was a fate worse than death)!

“got it. it was your birthdate.”

“Aww, really?” Your moment of panic was suspended momentarily before Sans shoved his shoulder against the door, the both of you bursting in and scrambling to close the door behind you.

And a giant bag of flour tipped over from the doorway and completely _covered_ you both head to toe.

You screamed internally. This wasn’t fun! Pranks were supposed to have variety! Now you had to clean yourself _again!_ Then again, this was Papyrus you were talking about – he hated to be dirty and would’ve thought this was the biggest torture imaginable. Still. You were NOT looking forward to the way it was getting wet and started to stick in your hair like dough.

“pffft. man, he’s gettin’ good.”

You sighed and bent down to rummage through Sans’ drawers. Considering he wore baggy clothes all the time, it wasn’t hard finding something that would fit. You didn’t bother trying to find a bra anywhere around here, so it was time to let your chest run free and go commando. You would clean the hell out of all this later.

Frisk knocked on the door and Sans went to open it.

“hey, kiddo–”

_Squirt!_

Supersoaker. Right. In the face.

You sputtered and Frisk laughed, sprinting down the hall so you couldn’t catch them. Well, Sans could if he really wanted to, but the kid knew what they were doing. He wouldn’t waste the energy to really track them down.

“heh heh heh. oh. it’s _on._ ”

Stakeout.

You and Sans had shades on while you sat in your car, a few blocks down from Undyne’s house. Papyrus was definitely in there. His own hot red convertible was parked out front and you could hear raucous laughter coming from inside, a telltale sign that they were hanging out. But you had to be cautious. Between Papyrus’ sudden expertise in this entire thing, and Undyne’s sharp senses, neither of you had any room for error.

“ok. we just gotta wait for them to head out to play some sports or somethin’.”

“And if they don’t?”

“listen, my bro’s all about routine. they will.”

Sure enough, it took another ten minutes, but the front door opened. You and Sans slunk down in the backseat of the car and made sure that they didn’t see you. Waiting for a good five minutes before even making a move to peek out the window.

The coast was clear.

Sans opened the door and crawled out onto the pavement. The both of you ducked and went from cover to cover. Mailbox, telephone pole, giant plastic doghouse. It was nervewracking knowing that they could come back at any minute, but you knew that this was your only chance to make something go right for once today.

Sans paused and dropped to his knees. “ok. be on the lookout while i do this.”

“It’s not gonna destroy his car, right?”

He chuckled. “you know you’re askin’ the guy that gave your car a complete overhaul, right? the one that saved you about a thousand dollars worth of runaround fees while i souped up your baby?”

“Ugh. Fine. Just…make it quick, please? We look like creepers.”

“heh heh heh. _creepers_.” He gestured to the board he set down so he could slide underneath Papyrus’s car. “good one. i love you, babe.”

You were flattered at the compliment, but not amused at the pun. At least not right now since your stomach was in knots trying to get this done. You would probably laugh about it later when he brought it up after pinning you to the bed with kisses and cuddles.

Sans disappeared and started fumbling around. You had no clue what he was even doing, but it sounded pretty technical.

You could hear the lilting voices of Papyrus and Undyne from a few blocks over. They sounded like they were really getting into whatever game they were playing this time. Maybe some badminton? They turned that into a near bloodsport with the way that the rackets cracked from slamming against the birdies and sending them soaring across the neighborhood.

“Shit, Sans!!! I think they finished, I hear voices!”

“just gimme one more sec.”

“…AND THEN THAT WAS WHEN I DECIDED THAT I WOULD HAVE TO REDO THE ENTIRE THING.”

“FUFUFUFU! You nerd! All you had to do was say that it was your idea first!”

“BUT I DID NOT WANT TO STEP ON ANY TOES. I HEAR IT IS QUITE PAINFUL.”

Papyrus’s eyesockets narrowed when he spotted you. You swallowed hard and faltered when he and Undyne approached you.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WERE YOU LOOKING FOR A TRUCE?”

You panicked. “A-actually…I was.”

“REALLY??? WOWIE!!!” He grabbed your hands and held them up in his own, the weight of his gloves familiar against your skin. “I KNEW YOU WOULD SEE HOW I AM MUCH MORE ADEPT AT THIS PRANK WAR THAN MY BROTHER! I UNDERSTAND HOW DIFFICULT THIS MAY BE, BUT I CAN GUARANTEE THAT YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS DECISION!”

You were floored at how genuine he was being. It was a little hard to want to get back at him when he was like this. “I hope not! Listen, before I came here, Sans said that he was working on something big.”

“DID HE…?”

“Yeah. He was in his lab when I left, so I was able to sneak away. But I’m not sure how much longer it’s gonna be before he’s finished.”

“WELL, WE WILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE HASTE IN ENACTING THE NEXT BIG PART OF MY PLAN! LET US GET BACK TO THE HOUSE SO WE CAN GATHER OUR SUPPLIES.”

You stammered. “U-Uh, sure, okay!”

“WE WILL TAKE MY CAR, IF THAT IS ALRIGHT WITH YOU.”

Shit.

“W-why your car? Um, I drove mine over here, too. And I know how much you’ve wanted to drive it since I got that new paintjob!”

“HMM…” Papyrus stepped back. “WHERE DID YOU PARK?”

“Down the street, behind that big truck.”

“WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO BE ALL THE WAY THERE? WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST PULL UP? THERE’S AN EMPTY SPOT RIGHT HERE IN THE DRIVEWAY.”

You stammered.

Undyne leaned in close and took a deep inhale of breath, her eye squinting and pupil narrowed. “She’s LYING, Papyrus!!!”

“WHAT??? UTTER BETRAYAL???” He jumped backwards like he’d been burned, dropping his grip on you instantaneously. “I KNEW IT! YOU ARE NOT HERE TO JOIN FORCES WITH US AT ALL!”

“Wait, it’s not what you think! Really!”

Papyrus shook his head and tutted at you. “WE WILL JUST HAVE TO GO BY OURSELVES, THEN!”

“I call SHOTGUN!”

Undyne hopped in the passenger seat while Papyrus turned on the car. You heard the engine spring to life and panic rushed through you. Sans was still under there! They were going to run over him if they weren’t careful! But he hadn’t moved an inch or done anything! He was _still_ working, trying to put the finishing touches on his idea before they pulled out! What were you supposed to do, just hope that they didn’t crush him under their wheels when they left the house?!

“Guys, please! Don’t leave!”

“NICE TRY, BUT YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND INTOXICATING VOICE WILL NOT FOOL ME TWICE!!! I THINK!!!” Papyrus put the car into gear and reversed.

You were expecting a crunch. Of something horrible that resounded in the air that would’ve trapped you in a silent scream. Thinking that Sans’s pride got the best of him and ultimately killed him, leaving him as nothing but a pile of dust that you would guard for the rest of your life in whatever item you decided to sprinkle it on.

Instead, the vehicle lifted from the ground and started to float away.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Undyne leaned over the edge of the door, screaming for bloody murder as they rapidly gained altitude. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! PAPYRUS!!!”

“SANS!” Papyrus cried, his voice growing faraway as they continued to drift upwards. “IT’S NOT FAIR IF YOU BEND THE LAWS OF PHYSICS IN OUR GAMES!!!”

“heh heh heh!” Sans wiped the grease from his browbone and stared up at his work. His shoulders shook from laughing too hard. “what’s up, bro?”

“YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT’S UP! IT’S _ME_! GET US DOWN FR…ER…EDIATELY!”

“no can do.” Sans put his hands behind his head and reclined back on the pavement, thoroughly enjoying the haphazard path as they bobbed up and down along with the wind.

You couldn’t believe it. Your jaw dropped, mouth hanging open, eyes blown wide. You were almost afraid to ask how the hell he managed to do that, but it would’ve had to do with his magic and all sorts of technical stuff. Maybe you’d pick his brain later.

For now, the both of you were content to celebrate.

You joined him on the ground and pinned him beneath you, peppering his face with smooches while he lazily held you in place. Laughing until night started to fall and you knew you had to get home.

“So where is he gonna end up?”

“at our place. should be back in another half hour or so.” Sans lifted his head and stared at the winking stars that eased out from beneath the dusky clouds. “c’mon.”

Dinner was quiet. Papyrus and Undyne stumbled in and no one said a word. No compliments, no arguments, nothing. They merely stared down at their plates, ate, and then retired to his room. 

For a while you heard them talking and laughing, but then they settled down and it looked like she was going to spend the night. Papyrus dragged the sleeping bag you kept in the closet to his room, judging by the copious amount of zipping you heard while they struggled to piece it together. Sans was the last one to use it, and he haphazardly shoved it in the closet without rolling it back up.

You wondered if maybe you guys triggered something in him. Sans was worried, too, so the both of you headed up to his room to see if everything was okay.

“Psst, Papyrus? Are you awake?”

You cracked the door and peered in.

Dead asleep.

“guess they’re all tuckered out, huh?”

“Mmhm.” You got a wicked idea. “Be right back. Make sure they’re actually down for the count.”

Papyrus had cuddled up to his stuffed toy of a noodle you guys got for free at his favorite pasta store last year. They’d gotten so much business from him it was their way of showing him gratitude. Whenever he had that with him, he was out cold for the entire night. And you’d just washed it early this morning, so he was all set.

Undyne, on the other hand, had wrapped herself up like a burrito in the bag. Her arms splayed as her mouth opened in a giant snore. She wasn’t getting up any time soon.

You handed Sans the marker. “Go crazy.”

“heh. oh my god. you go first.”

You both tried really hard not to laugh while drawing on their faces. It was easy to get caught up, too. What started out as a simple mustache turned into something far more complicated and ridiculous. Sans eventually switched places with you and it took you a whole ten minutes for you to be done with your work.

“good job, babe. let’s go to bed.”

You grabbed his hand and let him take you to his room, anticipating their rude awakening.

“MY FACE!!! MY PERFECT, WONDERFUL FACE!!!”

“AHAHAHAHA!”

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WAIT, _YOUR_ FACE!!! I TAKE IT BACK, THIS IS AMAZING AND INCREDIBLE! NYEH HEH HEH! OH UNDYNE, I HARDLY RECOGNIZE YOU!”

“WHAT?! Shut UP, you’re the one who looks like a total DWEEB!”

Both of them barreled into the room, crashing on the bed and finding you and Sans already awake and cackling up a storm.

“THIS BETTER BE REMOVABLE, PUNK!”

“Why, Alphys said she would always love you!”

She put her hands on you and tickled. You screamed in protest and tried to fight her off, but it was no contest. Papyrus joined in while Sans watched and took video on his phone.

After scrubbing her face clean, and you somehow snapping a few pictures of the amazing job you did on her, Undyne left. She said she had to get ready for some kind of seminar she was teaching at Toriel’s school. Hmm.

Papyrus, however, was fascinated with the art supplies you’d dragged out from your old box of things in the closet.

“LOOKIE, YOU HAVE PAINTS IN HERE, TOO.”

“Yup. Facepaint. I think I accidentally took it home one day when I was chaperoning Toriel’s field trip to the art museum. Frisk shoved it in my purse and said it would come in handy someday, but I forgot all about it until now.”

Papyrus stood there for a minute before uncovering the palette. “DID YOU TRY THEM OUT BEFORE?”

“Mm, yeah! I made Frisk into a flower. They loved it. Flowey didn’t.” You shrugged. “He said it was offensive, but I think he was just mad that Frisk looked cuter than he did.”

“I WANT TO TRY IT.”

“Seriously?”

“YES.” He settled in, cross-legged in front of you, leaning forward. “PAINT SOMETHING THAT FITS ME!!!”

You knew just what to do.

After gathering the rest of the necessary supplies, you went to work. Dipping the brush in the paint, swirling it around in the pigment, pressing it up against his bone. He really did have such a nice, blank canvas to work with. And a hell of a facial structure, if you did say so yourself.

Papyrus closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation at the gentleness of the bristles gliding across his cheekbones. He chuckled once in a while when you paused to fill in some extra detail. Trying to make sure that every single part of him was covered in a thin mask of paint and glitter.

“There you go! All finished!”

His eyes snapped open and he fumbled for the hand mirror. Gazing at his reflection. Computing.

Then turning to you with stars in his sockets.

“WOWIE!!! I LOOK JUST LIKE MY FAVORITE MTT BRAND BASKETBALL!!!”

Sans cracked up.

“LOOK! I COULD BE PLACED ON MY SHOULDERS ANY TIME! OR BOUNCED AROUND THE COURT AND THROWN INTO A NET. OR SECRETLY…A BOMB!!!”

You snorted with laughter while he snapped a selfie.

“OH, OH! DO ANOTHER!!!”

Sans helped you this time. Working in tandem while Papyrus wiped away every last color that smudged along his bones.

“heh heh heh.”

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT?”

You showed him. “Well? My best work yet, right?”

Papyrus screamed. “ABSOLUTELY NOT! DISGUSTING! I AM NOT A HOTDOG!!!”

“but look, bro. both sides of your face as a bun. n’ you’ve even got relish.”

“I HATE THIS???”

Not even bothering to take it off, Papyrus snatched the brush and brandished it threateningly in his brother’s direction. “IT IS _YOUR_ TURN.”

Sans sat there like a good sport. You took a few quick strokes.

“There you go! All done!”

“seriously? heh, you’re a real pro at this after all, babe.” He grabbed the mirror. “…you just wrote ‘fartmaster’ on my forehead.”

“NYOO HOO HOO! OH, IT’S TOO FUNNY! FRISK IS GOING TO DIE!” Papyrus started crying from laughing too hard. “NOW YOU ARE BEING PRANKED ACROSS TIME AND SPACE! THEY HAVE GOTTEN YOU BACK IN THE FUTURE!!!”

You took the washcloth and swiped it away. “Alright, for real, this time.”

Sans gazed at you steadily while you worked. Trying to rile you up with a crooked grin and everything. You ignored him, really trying to get things right, even pulling up pictures on your phone to do it. Papyrus watched with a pillow on his lap and let out little gasps of admiration every once in a while. It wasn’t strange being so closely watched because you knew that both of them were doing it because they were enamored with you.

“There.”

You flipped the mirror over. Sans beamed.

“heh, oh my god. i look like the milky way.”

“Yeah you do. The swirls give it away.” You snorted. “How’d I do?”

“ya know the answer to that.” He reached forward to touch the reflective surface, using it as a way to trace the colors and sparkles that spanned across his face. “damn.”

You were glad that the both of them liked the work you did. It was a little more intensive than it would’ve been for a couple of kids, but that was okay.

You managed to create a few more things on the brother’s faces to kill time before breakfast.

For Papyrus? You made him look like a robot, drew Annoying Dog, scattered some butterflies along his cheekbones, put on a mask to rival his favorite superhero. A lot more, too, considering how chaotic the palette got after a while.

For Sans? All the planets in the solar system! He was trying to be a smartass and quiz you on their differentiating characteristics, but you knew him well enough that it was something you could do on the fly. He was impressed with every single one, reciting his favorite facts while you worked.

After a lot of scrubbing and cleaning up, both of them were back to normal. You were happy to see their faces after transforming them so much, and planted a warm kiss on both their foreheads to show your appreciation.

“HMM, THAT WAS FUN! BUT I AM HUNGRY.” Papyrus flopped down onto your lap. “YOU KNOW, THE PRANK THAT YOU AND SANS DID LAST NIGHT WAS ONLY _OBSERVED_ THIS MORNING.”

“Uh huh.”

“SO I BELIEVE IT IS ONLY FAIR THAT PRANK DAY IS EXTENDED ANOTHER FULL TWENTY-FOUR HOURS SO UNDYNE AND I CAN PREPARE A REBUTTAL.”

You snickered and plopped a pillow over his still protesting mouth. “No WAY, Papyrus. I know what kind of prankmaster you are.”

Sans chuckled. “yeah, bro. you’re the best. i couldn’t even compete.”

“…WELL. I SUPPOSE…ALL THINGS CONSIDERED…THAT MY LONG LIST WAS STACKED UP VERY CLOSELY TO YOUR OWN TRICKS. SHALL WE CALL IT A TIE?”

All three of you reclined on the bed and watched the sunbeams filter in through the window, a gentle breeze ruffling the curtains.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **please consider commenting**! it makes me super happy!
> 
> [want to donate](https://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)?


End file.
